Sonic Mixed
by Nillek
Summary: A quiet, peaceful day in Station Square is shattered when a pod suddenly falls from the sky and releases a nude dark haired young man, changing Sonics uninteresting life forever. LIVING DEAD


I don't own Sonic or any of the other characters. I would have much more money than I do now.

------------

Every few generations there comes a time when the world faces certain destruction.

In some cases multiple accounts of certain destruction.

Anyway, in these events it usually comes down to one person having to do all they can to save our world and just about all other things involved. These events usually have strong moral undertones and teach people about fighting for what is right above all, that war is wrong and that goodness overcomes all.

Our story has some similar things going on.

I, for one, think that's BULLS$$T.

Who am I you ask? I'm the narrator. I will be opening every episode of this story, which I happen to think is BULLS$$T.

But this isn't about what I want. It's about what you're about to read.

……...I think………

------------

(Station Square)

It was a typical day in Station Square, the sun shining, the wind giving a gentle breeze and the sky almost cloudless. People happily going about their business as usual, without a care as their predictable days went on. However not everyone was happy with how typical this day was.

Standing at the corner on an intersection was a spiky blue haired young man of about twenty years. Wearing a red shirt with a white streak going down and a pair of blue pants he stood leaning on the pole of a stoplight, bored to say the least. As he lazily watched people walk past the blue haired man bit his lips, too bored to think of anything to do for the day. Slowly looking up at the sky he quietly muttered"…..I wish something interesting would happen….."

(Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean)

Out in the expansive blue that stretched from one part of the horizon to the other lay a tiny island sitting there by itself. From a distance most all that a person could see would be lush green foliage covering every part of the island. If one were to view it from the sky, though, they would see a strange gray facility lying in the middle of the island, carefully hidden by the green around it. Abruptly the tranquility of the island was disturbed by a sudden shock coming from the facility, immediately followed by a large explosion damaging its left side. From out of this destruction shot a fire ball aimed towards the west shot fast through the sky, making a very high arch as it quickly moved towards land.

(Station Square)

"Why am I thinking this way?" Sonic said to himself as he stretched his neck. Looking back to the people walking around him he said" What's making me feel so down?"

(Meanwhile)

Speeding towards Station Square was the fireball, which had now finished the lift in its arch and was quickly shooting down at the populous city.

(Station Square)

Feeling unusually depressed Sonic stood up straight and quickly stretched his legs." I can't stand this anymore…" He muttered as he started to walk down the street." Maybe I'll go to the Emerald and see if the guys are there."

Suddenly, just a few feet in front of Sonic, the fireball landed with a thundering crash, tearing apart the ground as it slid down the street. It soon came to a stop a couple yards away from Sonic, who had frozen in his steps at the abrupt crash.

Just as fast as the fireball had crashed into the ground the flames around it quickly went out, revealing it to be some sort of metal capsule with the inside fogged up. Sonic carefully walked towards the smoking wreckage, unsure of what to do. After taking a few moments to work up some courage he leaned over and blew away some of the smoke, revealing a metal label on the side. It was mostly melted, though Sonic could make out some of it.

"….Project……..Ultimate……." He uttered before the capsule started to move. Quickly dashing back a few feet Sonic watched in awe as the capsule slowly opened, a glowing green mist coming out of it. As he tried to make out what was going on a figure suddenly raised out of the capsule, though only its eyes could be seen through the mist. The pair of eyes glanced around for a moment, noticed Sonic and then turned to him. Already thoroughly spooked by what had happened up till now, Sonic only managed to say"……….Uh,…….h-hello………..W-who are y-y-you?"

The figure silently blinked then suddenly replied" I am the light within the darkness. I am shadow that is cast by the light. I am the good within the wicked and the evil within the kind. I am the incarnation of anarchy and the wielder of order. I am the beauty of war and the repulsion of peace……" The mist then cleared revealing the figure to be a young man of about the same height as Sonic, had tanned skin and black hair with small red streaks in it.

He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow as he said" I am the son of mankind and the bringer of its end. I am the embodiment of love and hatred."

"I am………… Shadow."

Sonic stared at Shadow in complete silence, his mouth wide open as he took in all that had happened. His eyes were wide with awe and fear, struggling to comprehend the impossibility of what he had witnessed. His body shock and twitched like that of the insane. He was trying his best to hold his mind together.

As he slowly raised his arm Sonic uttered" Y-y-y-y………..Y-y-you…..Y-y-y-you….."

"Yes?" Shadow replied, managing to smirk yet keep a stoic look on his face.

"Y-y-y-you………Y-y-you're……….NAKED!..." Sonic finally finished, pointing his finger right at Shadow's….er… private region.

"OH MY GOD!" Shadow shouted as he raised his hands to his head in disbelief, having not realized that he was, indeed, nude. This did little to help the situation, as raising his hands had given everyone nearby a clear view of his pride and joy.

"MY LORD!" "FOR PETE'S SAKE!" "DAMN!" "NUDIE!" "ALRIGHT!" Were just some of the screams that came from nearby as everyone stared at the buck naked man. A woman walking with her daughter quickly pulled her child to her and yelled" PERVERT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, LADY!" Shadow yelled as he covered his front and back with his hands" I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO COME OUT LIKE THIS!"

"You're sick man!" Sonic said as he walked over to Shadow" This isn't the place where…….Hehe! You said 'come out'!"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed Sonic and rushed him away from the crowd.

And thus is how this tale begins.

………BULLS$$T, ain't it?

------------

Sonic Mixed

Chapter One: Naked Beginnings

------------

"You've got to be kidding!" A red dreadlocked man said as he sat at a table with Sonic, Shadow and a teenaged boy. The four were en the small café/store known as Emeralds, a popular hangout in this area of Station Square. The dreadlock man had dark skin and wore a grey hooded sweatshirt with the front opened revealing a white wife beater, an arched necklace and his muscular build. He also wore black pants, a weird pair of shoes with what looked like a metal Lego piece on top and had his hands and forearms wrapped with white paper. As he took a quick drink from his soda he said again" You've got to be kidding!"

"I am not!" Sonic said as he pointed towards Shadow" He really came out of a flaming metal capsule that came from the sky!"

"………..You're lying." Knuckles said as he glanced from Shadow back to Sonic.

"I don't know….." Replied the sixteen year old boy with orange hair sitting next to him. The boy wore a plain white t-shirt with brown shorts and had a red and white baseball cap on with an insignia that featured a baseball bat next to two tails. The boy chuckled as he said" Weirder things have happened around here."

"No way, Tails!" Knuckles replied as he chucked his empty can into a trash bin and grabbed another.

"Oh yeah?" Tails replied" What about the time you woke up in the middle of the night and found all those jewels lying in your-"

"Okay, okay!" Knuckles said as he interrupted Tails, brushing the dreadlocks at the back of his head down" I don't need to be reminded of that……..But I still find this whole capsule thing hard to believe!"

"It's true!" Sonic said while directing them towards Shadow" Ask him! It's true, right? You came out of the thing, said a bunch of stuff and people went crazy because you were nude!"

Shadow ignored Sonic's talking, instead he looked down with an angry look on his face, grumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked as he and the others leaned in" You still angry about everyone seeing your thing?"

"No," Shadow said as he slowly looked up at Sonic" I'm angry because you haven't bothered to get me some damn CLOTHES!" He then jumped out of his seat to strangle Sonic, though quickly realized that he had just exposed himself once again. Quickly sitting back down amid the gasps and yells he turned back to Sonic and asked" Why haven't you gotten me anything to wear? I'm breaking the law and its cold in here!"

"You're a big boy," Sonic replied as he took a sip of his cocoa, showing little sympathy for Shadow's plight" you can get some yourself."

"I shall hate you forever!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed a nearby fork and jabbed at Sonic, who quickly parried with a knife.

"Calm down you two!" Tails said as he tried to keep them apart, while Knuckles sat to the side laughing hysterically at everything that had happened." Shut up and help me!" Tails yelled a Knuckles as Shadow added a spoon to his arsenal, which he used to beat Tails away" I'm not strong enough to stop either of them!"

"No way!" Knuckles replied as he drank another soda and sat back to watch his friend and a nudist kill each other" I don't get to see fights like this unless I'm in them! How could this get any better?"

(Meanwhile)

Walking down the sidewalk towards Emeralds were four guys, appearing to be from early-to-mid-twenties in age. The one in front was a purple haired man with Asian features, wearing a black jacket over a gray shirt and black pants. He had a disinterested look on his face as he brushed the yellow streak going through his hair down, seemingly sulking.

The second was slightly taller than the first and had an extremely dark tan and short shiny black hair, wearing a red hoody and black pants with red and white shoes. He quietly watched as traffic and people passed by, not really too concerned with what he and the others were busy doing.

The third had light skin and had short blonde hair with a slight spike at the front. He wore a brown shirt over tan pants and had red and white shoes on, similar in design to the second one. As the four walked down towards Emeralds he was busy blabbering about random stuff that none of the others were really listening to.

The last one was the tallest of them, standing at around 6'6(give or take an inch), and carried a boom box over his shoulder as he walked. He had dark skin and a green cornrows and wore a green basketball jersey over a white shirt and baggy green pants. He walked at the back of the group and was the one the blonde haired man directed most of his talking to, though he was much more focused on the music playing from his box.

The man with blonde hair was busily telling his friends about some things that had happened to him, though none were actually interested. Making quick hand gestures as he spoke the man said "And then the guy said 'COME WITH ME NOW! WE FIGHT!' and the other guy said 'F$$$ that boy!' and I was all like 'DAMN HE SAID THAT!' and then she-"

"Did you make that weird face you always do?" The purple haired man said, interrupting him.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" The yellow haired man yelled as his features turned to one of the generic anime expressions" WHAT WEIRD FACE? I DON'T MAKE A WEIRD FACE!"

"You do, Ray." The purple haired man coolly replied as he pointed at him" You're making it right now."

"SHUT UP, ESPIO!" Ray screamed as fangs were added to his now rectangle shaped mouth" I DON'T GET A WEIRD FACE!"

"Mean as he is, he's right man……" The second one said as he looked to the sky" Your face does get weird…."

"ET TU MIGHTY?" Ray cried as teardrops formed in his anime eyes" I THOUGHT WE WERE PALS!"

"Don't cry bud." The tall one said as he patted Ray on the shoulder" Just calm down and that cartoon face thing will go away."

"T-thanks Vector….." Ray said as he wiped tears from his eyes, his face returning to normal" You're a real pal!"

"Whatever." Vector replied as he turned his boom box up and listened to the music.

The four walked in silence again for a little until Mighty turned to Espio and said" What's with the frown?"

"…….What frown?" Espio asked, his visage becoming even angrier" I'm not frowning."

"Yes you are!" Ray said as he pointed at Espio, just helping to make him even tenser." You've got your face looking all like this!" He said while he stretched out his eyes and mouth" You look all freaky!"

"Least I don't get that weird face." Espio replied, making Ray return to that enraged anime expression" I'm not the one looking like a freak."

"Let me guess why you're angry." Mighty said as he got a smirk on his face" Is it because both Michelle and Zella haven't called you in weeks?"

"No," Espio muttered as he gave Mighty the stink eye" I am not angry because they haven't called……….But I still wonder why they didn't……."

"Maybe they found out you were seeing both of them at the same time?" Vector said in a cold tone, making Mighty laugh under his breath.

"Yeah," Ray said as he picked up his pace and got next to Espio" maybe they're planning to catch you alone in a dark alley and beat you! Ha-ha!"

"………..Weird face."

"I DON'T GET A WEIRD FACE!"

(Emeralds)

In the time that had passed Sonic and Shadow had gotten into duel stances, both wielding knives and standing right in front of each other. Sonic was wielding both of his knives similar to swords, with them parallel to the ground and his palms directed forward. Shadow held his in the back of his fists, similar to kunai, and yes, he was still naked. Both had their eyes completely focused on the other and were oblivious to everything besides each other.

Tails was exasperated and had given up on stopping the two earlier, though was now worried that the two might actually be contemplating to harm themselves. Knuckles, however, was still amused by the twos antics and in between muffled laughter urged the two on.

"Go on Sonic! Ha-ha!... Cut him up!" Knuckles yelled as he held his gut" Uh oh, Shadow! Sonic said some stuff about your Ma!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Shadow yelled at Sonic as he tightened his grip on his knives.

"You even got a mother?" Sonic replied as he spat at the ground.

"Stop Knuckles!" Tails whined as he pushed the dreadlocked mans shoulder" These guys could actually hurt each other!"

"At least we're getting some entertainment!" Knuckles said as he pushed Tails off, taking a sip from his fifth soda" We'd have to watch pay-per-view to see stuff like this!"

"Dammit……." Tails muttered as the door to the store opened, letting in some natural sunlight that attracted Tails and Knuckles attention.

Mighty, Espio and Vector quietly walked inside and glanced around to see if anyone they knew was nearby. The three saw Tails and Knuckles and made as if they were going to say hi, but stopped as they noticed Sonic and Shadow ready to stab each other. As the other two stood quietly in shocked silence Mighty managed to mutter" ……..What the hell is going on?"

The three suddenly moved from the doorway as Ray pushed through, having fallen to the back at some point in their walk. Noticing Tails and Knuckles seated nearby he said" Hey guys! How's it going? Where's Son-" and went silent as he saw Sonic and Shadows standoff. After watching the two in silence like his three companions Ray took a deep gulp and said"…………IS HE NAKED!?"

Shadow turned to look in the direction of voice and went wide eyed at the sight of Ray's shock visage. Shadow immediately pointed at Ray and shouted" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIS FACE!"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY FACE!" Ray shouted back, suddenly growing sharp fangs the frightened Shadow even more.

"That's just his weird face." Espio stoically said as he pointed at his friend.

"MY FACE ISN'T WEIRD!" Ray shouted as he turned to Espio, only to change his appearance even more.

"NOW HE HAS HORNS!" Shadow screamed as he clambered onto Sonic" MAKE HIM STOP!"

"I DON'T HAVE HORNS!" Ray yelled as he tried to attack Shadow, though was held back by an annoyed Mighty.

"Hey!" The girl from behind the counter yelled as she put down her book" I thought I told you not to come here anymore if you do that! It scares people!"

"WHAT!!!!!!" Ray yelled, his face changing from angry to confused" HE'S NAKED! ISN'T THAT SCARIER THAN MY FACE?"

"See?" Espio said as he say down next to Knuckles" Even you agree that your face is weird."

"DON'T START WITH ME ESPIO!" Ray yelled as he tried to rush at Espio, only to be held back by Mighty again.

"That's it!" The girl said as she moved towards them" Get out!"

"BUT HE'S NAKED! AND THAT GUY IS A JERK! THIS ISN'T-"

(Outside)

Ray was thrown out of the door with great force, sailing across the sidewalk and the street. Wildly flailing his arms as he flew through the air Ray yelled in incomprehensible gibberish while tears flew from his eyes. Narrowly missing some cars that shot past Ray attempted to control his trajectory, having been accustomed to flight for a long part of his life. However, with his emotions running out of control the way they do he had no hope of stopping himself.

Assuming he would die in a hit and run Ray was surprised, and strangely relived, when he felt his head hit a solid object that was in his way. Thinking for a moment that he had hit a wall and would only receive a concussion he was further surprised when he felt himself break through the obstacle and have shards of glass float around him. Finally hitting the ground Ray focused his eyes and saw that he was looking up at a ceiling and could see the blue sky outside a broken window, which he could only assume was the one he broken through.

Feeling that he should count his graces, Ray said" Thank you God……. For letting me be thrown out of a store and break through a window, likely having cut myself and break at least one rib……."

Ray proceeded to lay there in silence for a few seconds, deciding that he needed rest and also because he could barely feel his legs. Then suddenly a tall figure with a large amount of bulk walked next to him and looked down at him, having also been surprised by his sudden intrusion. The tall figure had yellow hair that was tied in the back, with a ski cap that covered most of his head and wore a light blue shirt and blue shorts. As he looked down Ray could see that he was wearing an apron and holding a broom, having apparently been cleaning just now.

Ray recognized him and nervously said with rasp in his voice"……..Hey Bark."

The tall man looked down at him with an emotionless look on his face and started to rub his temples, obviously tensed by the destruction of the store window. Looking over his shoulder Bark muttered" He is not going to like this….." and turned around as a voice called from the back of the store.

"What the hell was that Bark!" The voice yelled in an Australian accent, sounding as if it was eating.

"Just Ray…." Bark said in his usual drab tone, slightly irritated at the very sound of the others voice.

"I WANT TO SEE!" Came another voice, which was followed by a green haired, dark skinned man about the same height and age as Ray running in from the back of the store. He had apparently just been getting dressed, as he had his red shirt on backwards and his blue shorts were drooping on the right side, revealing part of his underwear. With a goofy smile on his face he hopped over to Ray and said" Yo Ray! Looks like you broke the window you party animal you!"

"BROKE THE WINDOW!?" Yelled the other voice from the back again" DID BEAN JUST SAY THAT IDIOT BROKE MY WINDOW!?"

"Calm down Nack!" Bark said as he started to sweep up the pieces of glass while Bean chuckled at Nacks anger" I'll just clean up the glass and fix the window!"

Barks words didn't seem to reach Nack, as he suddenly appeared in the doorway to the back, though most of his body was hidden by the darkness. Unfortunately, his eyes could be clearly seen and they were definitely angry. Looking from Bark to Bean then to Ray his eyes froze for a second and said"……So you felt like breaking my window, huh? Are you trying to run me out of business?"

"N-no!" Ray replied as he tried to lift himself up incase of need for a quick getaway" I'm not trying to run you out of-"

"BECAUSE BOUNTIES AREN'T COMING UP LIKE THEY USED TO I NEED THIS STORE AS A SOURCE OF INCOME!" Nack yelled at him, his eyes narrowing with anger" ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOD OUT OF OUR MOUTHS?"

"What do you mean 'our mouths'?" Bark asked as he pulled shards of glass out of Rays skin" Me and Bean have plenty of money in our own accounts! You spent all of yours on this dumb store!"

"Yeah," Bean said as he jumped on the store counter and flexed his skinny arms" we ain't poor like you, Nacky!"

"SHUT UP!" Nack said as he turned to Bean, then quickly brought his attention back to Ray and shouted" SO WHAT WAS THE BIG IDEA WITH BREAKING MY WINDOW?"

"I WASN'T TRYING TO BREAK YOUR WINDOW!" Ray cried as his face devolved into a crying anime face" I WAS THROWN OUT OF EMERALDS AND JUST HAPPENED TO HIT IT!"

"Ray's doing that face again!" Bean laughed as Bark sighed to himself.

"Emeralds?" Nack questioned, his eyes suddenly changing from angry to surprised" They did this?"

"YEAH! THEY THREW ME! AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I ALWAYS LIKED YOUR WINDOW AND THOUGHT IT WAS THE BEST AND MOST BEAUTIFULEST IN THE WORLD! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!" Ray cried as his face became even more pitiful.

"Emeralds……..Of course they would do this!" Nack thought out loud as Bark lifted Ray up and slung him over his shoulder" They've been trying to run me out of business for years!"

"Years?" Bark said as he wiped Rays tears off of his shirt" You started this store three months ago, plus Emeralds doesn't give a damn about what you do!"

"Yeah," Bean laughed as he rolled off of the counter and onto the floor" they know yo' store sucks so bad!"

"………..Regardless," Nack said as he raised his hand from out of the darkness, revealing it to hold a pistol" they made an attack on my property! They think they can just throw an idiot through my window and the Nack problem is gone? Ha! Two can play at this game…………"

(Emeralds)

In the minutes since Ray had been thrown out everything inside Emeralds had calmed down, with Mighty, Espio and Vector having taken seats next to Tails and Knuckles. While the five talked and laughed two others were excluded from their good time. Sonic was still standing in the spot he had been at when Ray had left, though only because Shadow had clung onto him and still not let go. He stood in awkward silence, not only because of the treatment of Ray and how his 'friends' took it, but also because of the traumatizing feeling one gets when a naked man latches to you and places his nether regions on your hip.

Shadow was still standing out of fear for Ray's excited face, which to say the least would frighten anyone the first time they see it in person. With tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his naked body and Sonic's shoulder, Shadow whimpered"……That was scary…….."

"I know." Espio said as he placed his feet on the table and put his hands behind his head" The first time you see Ray's weird face is shocking for everybody."

"Enough about Ray." Vector said as he turned his boom box down" What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going down to the gym and practice my punches!" Knuckles enthusiastically said as he flexed his right arm" Any of you want to come?"

"Nah," Mighty replied while taking his hoody off, revealing his red shirt and his moderately built arms" I've already used all the weights there and frankly none of them weigh enough to make me struggle. I might just watch a movie or do whatever Ray does."

"You're a freak." Espio said as he closed his eyes, wanting to rest" People shouldn't be as strong as you, especially when you don't even look that built."

"Oh yeah?" Mighty replied, getting slightly irritated" What are you going to do?"

"Probably try to pick up a chick since Michelle and Zella aren't calling."

"Good old predictable Espio!" Tails smiled as he checked his backpack" I've got baseball practice later, so I can't do anything with you guys."

"Guess I'm going with you, Mighty." Vector yawned as he stretched his neck and leaned back, suddenly feeling tired, then turned to Sonic, who still had Shadow clinging to him" What are you gonna do Sonic?"

Sonic looked in a repulsed manner at the naked man who was holding him and answered"…….Well, first I'm going to get him off of me!" then pushed Shadow off of him, quickly checking to see if he had any fluids on his clothes." Anymore of that and I would have had to be gay."

"Whatever!" Shadow said as he walked over to the others, seemingly having gotten over his own modesty" You just can't stand how good I look!"

"What, you want me to get out of these clothes and compare my body to you?"

"**NO**!" Everyone in the store shouted, Shadow included.

"I don't need to see anymore naked guys today!" Vector said as he gagged at the thought of an undressed Sonic comparing himself to Shadow" I'd go crazy and have to kick BOTH your asses!"

"Speaking of crazy I wonder how Ray is doing." Tails said as he adjusted his cap" He should be back by now."

"You're right." Mighty said, finally feeling concern for his oldest and best friend" Maybe we should go check on h-"

Everyone went silent as the sound of broken glass sprang through the store. Looking in the direction of the sound they saw that the one of the front windows to the stores had been broken from the outside. Lying in front of the window was Bean, whose skin was scratched up and littered with glass, also appearing to have a broken jaw. The guys quickly got up and dashed over to him, Knuckles yelling" Bean! What happened to you?"

"……Nack." Bean groaned through the blood, glass and broken teeth in his mouth.

"Nack?" Knuckles replied as he pushed Bean so he was lying on his back" Why would he-"

"THERE!" Came a yell from outside, prompting everyone to look. Standing in the doorway was a man with purple spiky slicked back hair and a goatee, who appeared to be in his late twenties. He was wearing a brown vest over a plain white shirt and wore dirty jeans, which appeared to be so on purpose. He was pointing his pistol right at Bean while his other arm was pointed towards the air to let everyone know who the 'boss' was. Smiling devilishly to himself he yelled" You threw an idiot through my window, so I throw and idiot through yours!"

"Idiot?" Sonic asked in a thoroughly confused manner.

"HIM!" Nack said as Bark suddenly popped up behind him, holding Ray in his arms.

"……..Hey guys……." Ray greeted in an injured voice, unable to stand on his own"……….How you doing?"

"We weren't trying to throw him through your window." Tails explained as he tried to calm everyone down." He was thrown out because of that face thing he-"

"I don't care!" Nack said as he shot into the air" You broke my window, I broke your window, it's all settled! Never let this happen again or I'll-"Nack quickly went silent as he noticed Shadow standing nearby with everything hanging out and couldn't help but stare for a second. After a few second he snapped out of it and said"………..What the hell did you guys do to him?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Sonic said as he tried to move Shadow out of general view" It………….I'm not really sure what it looks like…………But we certainly haven't-"

"Whatever…." Nack muttered as he looked away, the only one who seemed to be extensively disgusted by Shadow" I don't care what you fags do in your spare time. Come on boys!" Nack then turned to leave though stopped when he realized neither Bean nor Bark was following him. His anger quickly rising again he turned and said" What's keeping ya!"

Bean was the first one to reply, if you call moaning in anguish a reply. Knuckles, after quickly checking Beans body said" I don't think he can move……"

"Wussy excuse!" Nack said as he kicked Bean in the side, making him reel in pain." What's your excuse?" Nack yelled at Bark, turning his angry gaze to the large crony.

"I want to hang out…….." Bark replied in his melancholy way, having used this tone constantly when dealing with Nack" Plus, Ray needs some rest."

"FINE!" Nack yelled as he threw his arms up and walked out" You can stay here forever for all I care!"

Bark looked after Nack in silence, a somewhat relieved yet still depressed look on his face. Suddenly turning around he dropped Ray and sat with the others, say" Thank god the $$$$$$$ is gone."

"That was certainly a lot of excitement." Tails said as everyone tried to settle again.

"Yeah," Mighty replied as he scratched his armpit and started putting his hoody back on" a lot can sure happen in fifteen minutes."

As the others nodded in agreement Sonic let out a sigh of relief and said" Thank god all that is over. Anymore of that and I'd prefer things boring again."

"So why don't you grab me some clothes so nothing else crazy happens." Shadow said to him in an annoyed tone, obviously tired of people getting upset over his nudity" I should have been kicked out of this place as soon as I stepped in! And no one seems to be wondering about my whole coming out of a capsule from the sky thing!"

"Number one," Sonic said as he took a sip from his soda" you can get your own damn clothes. Number two, we're all too tired to care about that."

"Yeah." Everyone said in agreement, including Ray and Bean who were both still lying on the ground, unable to move on their own.

"Plus most of us don't believe that whole capsule thing." Knuckles added.

"Yeah." Everyone said in agreement, again.

"You see Shadow," Sonic said as he put down his soda and turned to his naked companion" even though crazy things happen here a lot we-"

Sonic stopped and suddenly went silent, moving in a way that could be described as a fusion of a shiver and a seizure, then fell to the floor. The others looked to see if he was okay, only to have Sonic suddenly jump up and run from his seat. Looking in every direction Sonic had a paranoid look in his eyes, muttering hurriedly under his breath to himself. The guys watched him do this for a few moments until Shadow asked" What the hell are you doing blue?"

"I think I feel it!" Sonic said as he started looking under tables" Is it flying over on a plane……….No! It's on the ground!...It's getting closer! But from which direction!?"

"What's he doing?" Shadow asked, annoyed by Sonic's antics despite the fact they didn't involve him in the least.

"I forget." Knuckles replied as he scratched his head through the dreadlocks" I know I've seen him do this before buy I forget wh-"

"It's getting closer!" Sonic interrupted, starting to shake wildly and sweat all over his body." Is it……. IT IS! IT'S CLOSE!" Sonic yelled as tears started to fall from his eyes" I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE-"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC!" Came a feminine voice from outside the store.

Sonic turned and quickly dashed towards the door yelling" Maybe I can make it out and-"

Caught in mid-run Sonic was tackled to the ground by a pink haired girl in her twenties wearing a red shirt with a red skirt. The girl laughed happily as she and Sonic fell to the ground, not noticing the whimpers coming from him as tears twinkled from his eyes. Propping herself up with her legs on his waste the girl looked down at Sonic and said" Oh, Sonic, you always know how to greet me!"

"……Yeah Amy…." Sonic said as he smiled though it was obvious he was working very hard to do so" I always do…."

"You run into me, you drop onto me and you fall out of surprising places!" Amy said with a sweet smile on her face" You're so romantic!" then started to kiss him all over his face.

"I sure am………."

The others watched this scene in solemn silence, all looking with somewhat disgusted at the exchange between the two. Shadow didn't know what was going on with Sonic or who the girl was so he asked"…….What's going on with Sonic? Who's that chick?"

"That's Amy." Espio yawned, having rested through most of what had just happened" She thinks she's Sonics girlfriend, but……. He kind of doesn't like her much."

"If I'm going to be friends with Sonic, it's best I introduce myself to his girl!" Shadow said as he stood up and walked over to the two, having forgotten his nude status.

"I said she thinks she's his girlfriend, not that she is!" Espio said, trying to stop Shadow" You can't just-"

"Let him go." Mighty said as he held Espio back" He has to learn."

Shadow waltzed over, bent down and tapped Amy on the shoulder. As she started to turn around he greeted" Hello there miss! My name is Shadow and I'm new around here. Nice to meet you!"

Amy made as if she was going to say hi, though quickly stopped when she noticed Shadows complete nudity and looked up at him, pure shock in her eyes. Shadow noticed this and, still having forgotten his lack of clothing, asked"……….What?"

"PERVERT!"

(Outside)

Nack, having been busy working on his broken window, was jolted out of his work by the sudden shouting coming from Emeralds. Looking at the store with a confused look on his face he said to himself" What the hell those idiots doing now?...Knew that girl comin' round here would mean trouble." He then quickly went back to his work.

POW!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Those two loud sounds quickly brought him back to looking at the store. The sudden silence that followed them told him all that he needed to know. Shaking his head solemnly he muttered" I know that sound…………..The Nutcracker….."

To Be Continued……….Told you it was BULLS$$T.

------------

I wrote this story a long time ago, at like the end of 2005 or the beginning of this year, so some of you might recognize it. I quickly deleted it after I lost interest. However, I recently went trough all my old files, found this and realized how good it was and all the potential it had. So I'm gonna give it another try.

Plus I wrote all this stuff so I better see it through, huh? This story is in a way a parody of anime and sitcoms, while going over the Sonic mythos in a more real world setting with all the craziness and stuff of my other work still attached. It will also feature action, humor, romance, mild drama, elements from all the Sonic series and an underlying plot about Shadows origins.

I'm out.

Nillek.


End file.
